


Wolf Girl

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Preternatural Tales [9]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Original Work
Genre: Animated GIFs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: A Girl deals with a new change in her life





	Wolf Girl

Her friend stood by her as support. The girl soon began to change, but she didn't know that the change would feel so good. The girl realized that she could get used to this


End file.
